Steam engines have been used to provide mechanical power. In general, such a system burns a combustible fuel wherein water is heated to provide a source of steam and the steam is used to drive a mechanical device to provide a desired output. Examples of early steam engines that were used extensively are steam locomotives and steam powered ships. Steam engines are still in use today although their efficiency has increased greatly. However, regardless of the design of the steam engine employed, the engine still provides a high-grade waste heat on the order of 500 to 1,000 degrees Celsius or higher.
Accordingly, it is desirable to utilize this high-grade waste heat when a steam engine is utilized in a power generating system.